This invention is directed to an improved absorbent mat used both domestically and commercially. In particular the absorbent mat of the subject invention concept may be used in homes, offices, vehicles and factories. The subject absorbent mud mat is further directed to a system which efficiently provides for the scraping of mud from a user's shoe. Still further, the subject absorbent mat provides for collection mud scraped from shoes while simultaneously absorbing and containing water from the user's shoes.